


Dominance

by RushRetchko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of violence (just a slap), Ballroom Dancing, Bickering, Blue Balls, Bottom Harry, Cocky Zayn, Dancer, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Explicit Language, Eyes appreciation, Humour, Implied/Referenced Anal Fingering, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced spanking, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Kendall Jenner, Minor Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Pet Names, Prom, Referenced Masturbation, Sass, Sexy dancer, Singing, Temper, Top Zayn, Unsatisfied, cockslut!harry, dancer!zayn, discussions, heterophobia, mentions of omc, what a wonderful world, česky
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushRetchko/pseuds/RushRetchko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co se stane, když Harryho proti jeho vůli dotáhnou na maturitní ples? Nudí se. Samozřejmě. Ale to se záhy změní...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dopředu upozorňuju, že rating se bude měnit (zvedat, samozřejmě).
> 
> Moje první dílko tady na AO3. Kdybych něco zmršila nebo zapomněla na nějaký tag/cosi dalšího, napište mi, prosím! Komentáře jsou vítány.
> 
> Díky, Rush.
> 
> P.S.: Mám COVER, od Petí, ale neumím ho sem dát :-D takže tady: http://zavoj-sede-eminence.blog.cz/1603/dominance-i

„Neser mě a zvedni zadek!“ Eleanor dochází trpělivost. Tak nevděčného fracka, jako je Harry, nepotkala už hodně dlouho, a to sama chodí s Kendall, královnou bonmotů. Právě zmíněná slečna stojí opodál a taktéž jí dochází trpělivost.

„Naser si, zmetku, my jdeme,“ sykne černovláska a tahá přítelkyni na parket, kde jí ovine ruce okolo krku a začne líbat. Ew, ušklíbne se Harry.

Před třemi hodinami se mu právě Eleanor s Kendall v závěsu vloupaly do bytu, navlékly ho do společenských kalhot a bílé košile a jako pětiletého haranta ho za ručičku dovedly na maturitní ples, prý aby pořád nebyl zavřený doma. Je to hrozný osud jít nedobrovolně na místo, kde jsou všichni v páru, olizují se v záři reflektorů a rozdávají si to ve vertikální poloze. Bože, nechte si to na doma!

Ne že by Harry tíhnul k asexualitě, to by si vyprosil, jen… Všichni jeho boyfriends byli sladcí, pečující, dělali mu snídaně do postele a nosili květiny. NUDA!

„El?“ ozve se ve chvíli, kdy Kendallina ruka směřuje níž, než by jí maminka dovolila.

„Jé, ahoj Liame! Kdo je tohle?“ zeptá se Kendall. Eleanor se na ni zahledí.

„Odkdy se jmenuješ jako já?“

Její přítelkyně nezaváhá. „Hah, neříkalas, že jednou budu Calderová?“

„Nedržkuj,“ odsekne usvědčená bruneta. „Kdopak jsi, blonďáčku?“ osloví menšího chlapce, který drtí Liamovi ruku.

„Erm, jmenuju se Niall a-“ Není mu přáno, aby domluvil.

„Že jsi z Irska, že jo? A proč máš obarvené vlasy? A proč jsi tak nervní? Bojíš se mě?“ Ano, Kendall se opět předvádí v tom nejhorším světle – děsí malé děti.

„Zmlkneš už jednou?“

„V noci jsi říkala něco jiného, takže -“

„TICHO!“ Dvojhlas Eleanor a Liama se rozlehne sálem a všechno utichne. Každý se dívá na podivnou čtveřici – vysoký brunet schovávající za sebou ustrašeného malého blondýnka, oba elegantní v černém smokingu a bílé košili; proti nim tmavovlasá jako-modelka v bílých šatech zezadu škrcená do černa oděnou brunetou.

Kendall setřese přítelkyni, postoupí o krok dopředu, ukloní se a pronese:

„Nyní vyslechněte úryvek z vrcholného díla americké poezie.  
Edgar Allan Poe – Havran…“

Eleanor, Liam a Niall stojí se spadlými čelistmi, nejsou schopni slova.

Celé představení pozoruje od stolu nabručený a otrávený kudrnáč. Irituje ho, že tu musí být, mohl si klidně honit nad pornem. Frustrací si prohrabává kučery, představuje si muže svých snů, jak ho tahá za vlasy a pak ho nechá, aby mu vykouřil, až bude kňučet, a pak si ho vezme.

Pak si uvědomí, že je na snobském maturiťáku (nah, to existuje?) a asi by nebylo úplně vhodné odskočit si na záchod. Ale srát na konvence.

„… only this and nothing more.“

Kendall dodeklamuje a předvede hluboké pukrle děkujíc tak za mohutný potlesk, otočí se na zbylé tři a svěří jim:

„Měli bychom Harrymu někoho dohodit. Zrovna ejakuluje do záchodové mísy.“

První se vzpamatuje Liam. „Myslíš, že ho bude někdo chtít? Je jak osina v zadku.“

„A děvky nepřijímá,“ přitaká Eleanor. Niall se jen podivuje nad tou asociací, když ho náhle osvítí duch svatý.

„Slyšeli jste o taxi tanečnících?“

 oooOOOooo

Když se, uspokojený, vrací ke stolu, na jeho židli sedí neznámý muž. Harry ho vidí jen zezadu, je tedy skeptický, co když má prasečí rypáček, ale stejně s uznáním pokyvuje. Vidí široká mužná ramena, štíhlou šíji, havraní vlasy vyčesané nahoru. Všímá si černých roztahováků, všímá si tetování na krku (asi tygr) a všímá si strniště. Wow. Sexy. Ale třeba má rypák.

Nehledě na obličej pokládá mu dlaň na rameno a hledí dopředu, ne na něj.

„Zvedni prdelku, krasavče, tady nesedíš.“

„Zavři pusinku, princezno, nebo přes ni dostaneš.“ Olalá! Harry se snaží nedat najevo, jak se tetelí blahem. Ono to je dominantní! Pak se muž zvedne a stoupne si před usmívajícího se kučeravého chlapce, který je najednou bez dechu. Hltá souměrné rysy, vystouplé lícní kosti, rudé polštářky vlhké od neustálého přejíždění kurva-to-je-sexy jazyku, zírá do zlatavé barvy očí ohraničených uhlově černými řasami. Hah, měl jsem si vzít řasenku, imaginárně se profackuje Harry.

„Budeš dlouho čumět jak zkurvená surikata nebo jdeš tancovat?“ ušklíbne se muž zjevně lhostejný k úspěchu, který zrovna sklidil. Nečeká na odpověď a neurvale tahá Harryho mezi tančící lidi. Harry se usmívá jako vesmírný objekt na hnoji.

Prodírají se mezi páry a Harry si neodpustí opovržlivý pohled na dívku a chlapce, co se k sobě tisknou. Zatne břišáky, jako by chtěl zvracet, a šeptem prohlásí na celou místnost: „ No fuj, heteráci.“ Po očku zkontroluje, jestli mužovi nevadí heterofobie.

Zdá se, že ne, naopak, napůl huby mu řekne: „Nevychovanej spratku, nenaučili tě, že spodinu neponižujeme?“

Harry se holčičkovsky zahihňá a nechá s sebou smýkat až na místo určení.

Stojí proti sobě – chlapec a muž. Štíhlý a rozložitý. Čokoládové kudrny a havraní patka. Matné zelenky a roztavený jantar.

Pak se starší ušklíbne a zašeptá. „Jsem Zayn.“

„Já jsem Harry.“

„Ne, ty jsi děvka,“ zasyčí, strhne chlapce do náruče a surově mu zatne prsty do žeber. Drží ho pevně, cloumá s ním, kam se mu zamane, vede ho, nekompromisně a bezohledně, Harry v jeho sevření jen vlaje, ale nestěžuje, zbožňuje dominanci. Tančí dál, nehledí na čas, nemluví, zírají jeden druhému do očí, Zayn povýšeně a pohrdavě, Harry uchváceně a udiveně.

U stolu sedí dohazovačská čtveřice.

„Jsi génius,“ pochválí Eleanor Nialla. Ten se ošije, potěšen pochvalou.

„Myslíte, že pojede zpátky s váma?“ otáže se Liam.

Na to zareaguje Kendall hlasitým výbuchem smíchu, div nespadne z židle. Pak umlkne. „Vtipálku. To nevidíš, jak by mu nejradši nastavil zadek?“

„To nevíš,“ oponuje jí bruneta.

  
Bože, neměl bych se otočit zadkem k němu? Třeba by si mě přitáhl k sobě, třeba by mu stál, třeba by mně stáhnul kalhoty, třeba by mě ošukal na parketu. A kurva. Harrymu stojí.

„Nešlo by -“

„Zmlkni.“

Hýbou se dál, do rytmu, jaký Harry nezná, ale Zayn zjevně ano. Chlapec neví co s tělem, ale instinktivně, jako správný bottom, poslouchá řeč těla, zavírá oči, přizpůsobuje se, ustoupí, když stehna k těm jeho přitisknutá vydají impuls, postoupí, když vznikne mezírka a prsty mu tlačí do zad, a pak otvírá oči a spatří něco nečekaného. Zayn, ten uštěpačný sprostý Zayn na něj hledí s poloúsměvem a jemností v zlatých očích. Harry maličko roztáhne koutky a zírá zpět. Chvilka okouzlení.

Že ten moment pominul, pozná Harry, když Zayn trošku potřese hlavou, zas nasadí masku bad boye, pustí jeho torso a prudkým pohybem od sebe chlapce odstrčí. Odchází. Ještě se ohlédne na to ztracené štěně uprostřed sálu, osamělé, opuštěné, odvržené od pána.

Zayn beze slov kráčí ke dveřím. A pak je pryč.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ale no tak! Nebul, vždyť o nic nejde,“ utěšuje Eleanor hubenou postavičku zhroucenou na židli. Harry má záda zkroucená jako paragraf, hlavu skloněnou a tahá se za kučery.

„Já už myslel, že si mě odvede domů a, a, a že si mě uváže k posteli…“ vzlyká zničený a frustrovaný chlapec.

„Buď trochu chlap, Stylesi,“ kárá ho Kendall a tvoří si na hlavě propracovaný účes s názvem Nejvíc zacuchaný culík na světě.

„Já nejsem chlap,“ fňuká Harry. „Já jsem cockslut.“

Niall popotáhne, dává si za vinu, že z otravného Kudrnky udělal sexuálně neuspokojenou trosku. Liam raději nic neříká, nerad by se chechtal nahlas, a raději hladí blondýnka po zádech. A taky po zadečku.

„Hele! HELE!“ najednou vyjekne El a ukazuje k východu. Jako na povel otočí ostatní čtyři hlavu a sledují statného muže s havraními vlasy v družném rozhovoru s jakýmsi mladým brunetem. Harry by rád žárlivostí zavrčel, ale bohužel – vypískne, jako by mu po noze přeběhla myš.

Pak se stane něco podivného. Ačkoli nikdo u okolních stolů chlapcův hlasitý projev nezaregistruje, Zayn vzdálený přes půl místnosti se otočí, a když zaostří na toho, kdo si zahrál na služebnou z dob dávno minulých, propíchne Harryho pohledem, několika slovy se rozloučí se společníkem, aniž by odtrhl oči od objektu svého zájmu, a pak kráčí, blíží se, Harry se postaví, neví, jestli má mít radost nebo strach, jestli se má těšit nebo hrozit… Jisté je, že Zayn umí kroutit zadkem.

A je tady. Stojí před ním, hlavu mírně na stranu a provrtává ho očima. Čtveřice se nenápadně odsune do strany a scénu sledují z „hlediště“.

„Zayne?“

„Drž hubu,“ odsekne, což Harrymu vykouzlí úsměv na tváři. Stále tak zlý, tak sprostý, tak dominantní. „Ty si fakt nedáš pokoj, co?“

Rozzářený chlapec zavrtí hlavou. „Ne-e.“

„Sedíš si, kurva, na uších? Říkám ti, drž hubu. Jseš jen malá děvka, tak aspoň zmlkni.“ Urážlivá slova roztahují chlapci koutky ještě víc, zubí se od ucha k uchu. „Máš sklonit hlavu, kurvadrát, a koukat do země a ne se mi tady šklebit do ksichtu jak ZASRANÁ LIŠKA!“ vmete mu do tváře Zayn, sbalené pěsti, vystouplé svaly, zkrabacený obličej, ale stále tak krásný, tak sexy.

Harry otevře ústa: „Víš -“

„Kurvafix, budeš už sakra zticha?!“ zahřímá muž. „Ještě chvíli provokuj a já poruším pravidla, a to se posereš z toho, jak budeš řvát bolestí a- “

Zasekne se, protože chlapec nasadí neskonale šťastný obličej, hledí do dálky, představuje si, jaké to bude, až bude řvát bolestí, ne bolestí, ale slastí.

„Tak o tohle ti jde? Chceš mě nasrat, abych tě odsud odtáhnul za vlasy?“ Výhružný tón je najednou pryč, Zayn mluví potichu, v klidu, svádí hlasem a svádí pohledem, naklání hlavu, jazykem přejede nejdřív zuby, pak horní ret.

Pak přiskočí, uchopí pár pramenů do ruky a zatáhne, Harrymu zakloní hlavu, přiblíží rty a do ucha mu zašeptá: „Gratuluju. Nasrals mě.“

Zayn zase zatáhne, silně a nekompromisně, a šťastného Harryho vleče za sebou, po cestě sálem pozdraví Kendall, Nialla a Eleanor, u dveří pak plácne Liama přes zadek, načež se Harry ošije, Zayn mu za to vrazí ramenem do krku. A chlapec je spokojený.

oooOOOooo

Sedí vedle něj. Motor vrní, z autorádia se line jemná hudba a čistý mužský bas, Zayn si – ty vole, on si zpívá! Chytá tón o oktávu výš než Louis Armstrong a notuje si pro sebe. Ačkoli má zakázáno vydat byť šeptavý zvuk, Harry se odváží utvořit dvojhlas. Podívá se na něj, vidí, jak sevře volant, kůže na kloubech má světlejší odstín, ale zpívá dál.

„I see skies of blue and…“ Hlasy jim spolu ladí, proplétají se melodií, nedbají na rádio, naslouchají jeden druhému, ten-s-jantarovýma-očima hledí přes čelní sklo, ten-s-mechovýma-očima zírá na šeltrpáku.

„What a wonderful world.“

Motor utichl, rádio mlčí. Ticho leží a přelévá se po úzkém prostoru. Harry upírá pohled dopředu, periferně zachytí pohyb, když k němu Zayn otočí hlavu.

„Princezno?“ zeptá se jemně.

Harry neodpoví, přepnul na mód poslušný bottom, pouze mrkne stranou a vyčkává.

„Slibuju, že budu rozumnej. Slibuju, že ti ublížím jen tak moc, jak budeš chtít. Slibuju, že to bude dobrý. Přijímáš?“

„Ano,“ odpoví pokorně Harry a kulením očí se snaží naznačit, že by rád něco řekl.

„Máš něco na srdci?“

„Prosím, smím ti – smím – smím ti vykouřit?“ Ach, prosím, ať řekne ano, prosím, prosím, prosím!

Zayn se rozesměje. „Jako zrovna teď?“

Harry nadšeně kývne, což černovlasého pobaví ještě víc, mít tu stůl, spadne pod něj. Pak přestane.

„Ne,“ odpoví stroze.

Kudrnka stáhne koutky dolů a předvede perfektní ztracené štěně.

„Jdeme.“

oooOOOooo

„Abys věděl, za tohle mě můžou vyhodit,“ zamumlá Zayn, když prochází jako první oprýskanými dveřmi do bytu. „A drž hubu,“ dodá ve chvíli, kdy Harry otvírá ústa.

Harry spolkne otázky jedna až osmnáct a devatenáctou vyhrkne: „Vyhodit odkud?“

Plesk!

Harry má v hlavě prázdno. On mě fakt…?

„Porušuješ příkazy. To ti nebudu trpět, je to, sakra, jasný?“ pronese Zayn tiše, v klidu, artikuluje, Harrymu jakoby někdo přelil přes krk kbelík ledové vody. 

Ten někdo se asi trefil částečně i do obličeje, protože Harrymu najednou v očích stojí slzy, bělmo zrudne, až ty zelené orbity, ty mechové prstence objímající dvě hluboké černé díry, vystupují z moře ruduch jako poslední mořsky zelené vlny.

A pak moře mizí, Harry tiskne víčka k sobě, proč mě biješ?

Neodmlouvej mi pořád!

Proč mě biješ?

Snad jsi chtěl dominantního…

Proč mě biješ?

Nepochopil jsem tě?

„Nebij mě.“

„Nebudu.“

„Můžeš mě okřikovat. Můžeš mě plácnout přes zadek. Sakra, zadek mi můžeš do modra zmalovat, v posteli. Ale ještě jednou na mě takhle vztáhneš ruku, tak ti ji zlomím, jasný?“

„Naprosto.“

Harry pocítí na tváři chlad – ne že by měl Zayn ruce studené, to ne, ale to líčko je zarudlé, rozpálené násilím, slzami a studem. Otevře oči.

„Odpusť mi,“ zašeptá Zayn ta slova ve své podstatě rozkazující, jen nenápadná měkkost hlasu je modifikuje v prosbu.

„Odpouštím,“ zamrká ve snaze zbavit se slz Harry. „Trochu jsem změknul, mrknem‘ na porno?“

„Já ti dám porno, ty spratku!“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tady prosím díl číslo 3. Tagy stále přidávám, kapitol bude evidentně víc než 3, uvidíme.

Došli ke dveřím do ložnice. Neběželi, nespěchají, nedrží se za ruce. Zayn otevře se zavrčením: „Dovnitř.“

Harry němě poslechne. Vejde, ohlédne se na Zayna a pozdvihne obočí. Zayn přikývne a Harry se posadí na postel. A jakou postel – zvláštní, Harry očekával, že si Zayn bude hovět v letišti. Přitom tohle je klasická devadesátka na šířku.

„Problém?“

„Ne.“

„Tak spát. Jestli budeš chrápat tak, že tě uslyším přes zeď, tak si mě nepřej, zmaluju tě,“ otočí se Zayn k odchodu.  
Neudělá ani tři kroky a už má kolem loktu jako chameleonův ocas omotané kostnaté prsty.

„Kam jdeš?“

„Dovoluješ si, bacha,“ temně zabručí Zayn. „Cos čekal?“

„Porno, vejprask, anální sex.“

Zayn pro efekt nahlas a otráveně vydechne. Surově vyprostí paži z Harryho sevření a po pozérském frknutí se posadí doprostřed lůžka. Harry bez zaváhání na tělo vedle něj, Zayn se odsune ke kraji.

V Harrym se něco sevře a něco jiného, hnusného a dusivého mu šplhá jícnem, hltanem za záklopku, nebudu zvracet.

„Já jsem něco posral?“

„Koukni, Harry, já-“

„Do prdele, už zase?“

„Co to poví-“

„A zas a dokola, já to prostě vždycky zmrvím, co je se mnou špatně, vždyť já se snažím!“

„Harry, počk-“

„Že já si nedám pokoj, stejně jsem jen odpad, proč jsem ti nadával za tu facku, já debil!“

„Harry-“

„Není divu-“

„HARRY!“

Ztichne. Hrkne v něm. Projede jím teplý záchvěv, pocit na pomezí studu a sebelítosti. Skloní hlavu: „Tak já půjdu, promiň.“

„Nikam nejdeš, sakra! To se tady mám jako doprošovat o pozornost? Neumíš snad poslouchat?!“

„Je mi to jasný, už jdu, neboj,“ zvedá se, já musím pryč.

„Ne!“ Zayn ho chytne za zápěstí. „Zastav na chvíli a nech mě, kurva, mluvit!“ Harry se nadechne, další omluvu na jazyku. „Drž hubu!“ Pusu sice zavře, ale ošívá se, kůže jakoby se napínala (a sem tam trhlinky) přes kosti a klouby a pod ní horečnatý pocit vlastní nedostatečnosti.

„Princezno, teď mě sakra dobře poslouchej,“ rozvážně, pomalu pronese Zayn. „Zavři oči.“ Zavře. „Soustřeď se.“ Soustředí se. „Chci tě. Ne, neotvírej oči, přece jsem řek‘, že maj‘ bejt zavřený. Chci tě, akorát po tom, jak jsem to v předsíni posral, si to nedovolím. Zavřít, fakane jeden. V autě jsem ti slíbil, že budu rozumnej a že to bude podle tebe, a pak udělám opak. To ne.“

„Cože?“ kníkne Harry.

„Chci říct, že se mi líbíš. Fakt. Jen nechci bejt takovej kretén, jako doteď. Oči otevřít!“ zavelí Zayn.

Harry opět vidí, dívá se, malinký tik v levém obočí, narovná záda, bradou trhne o tři milimetry nahoru a čeká.

Nic.

„Tak co bude?“ zeptá se.

„Rande bude.“

„To se mě ani nezeptáš?“

„Má to smysl?“

Harry se zakření. Já jsem asi průhlednej. Je to špatně, že to o mně ví? I když – co vlastně ví: Jsem cockslut, na tom jsme se dohodli. Líbí se mi. Provokuju. Nemám rád heteráky. Tolik toho není, nebo jo? Budem‘ si mít o čem povídat? Bude si se mnou chtít povídat?

„Budeš si se mnou chtít povídat?“

„To se uvidí. Podle toho, jestli máš v hlavě akorát sex nebo i něco jiného,“ odpoví pohotově Zayn.

Harry se zamyslí: „A co bude teď? To půjdeme na rande v jedenáct v noci, nebo teď mám vypadnout? Přespat se mi tu teď už nechce.“

Zayn prudce kývne: „To chápu. Velký věci jsme řešili, já se omlouval, zázraky se děly. Co teď s tebou… Asi padej.“

Teď kývne Harry. Pak mu hlavou prolétne vzpomínka, pěšky mám jít? „Ty svou princeznu neodvezeš?“ provokuje, napůl žert.

„Chceš, abych věděl, kde bydlíš?“ kontruje Zayn.

„Radši mít vykradeno, než aby mě v trolejbusu znásilnili.“ Ha.

„Neříkej, že bys nechtěl!“ vysmívá se Zayn.

Ta slova zacukají Harrymu s obočím. „Ne, to bych opravdu nechtěl,“ sykne a otočí se k odchodu. „Tak se měj.“

„Počkej přeci!“ chytne ho za rameno Zayn. Harrymu se uleví. „Dáš mi číslo?“

Harry napůl natočený k odchodu vydechne, jako když anglicky říkáte ‚earth‘. „Jasně.“ Nadiktuje Zaynovi 8 cifer, ten je naťuká do mobilu a Harrymu v saku zacvrliká esemeska. Ještě jednou se rozloučí a už obutý bere za kliku, když tu na rameni zase ucítí pevnou a přitom měkkou, horkou až sálavou, silnou a neodbytnou dlaň. „Co je furt?“ otráveně zasupí, když se otáčí. Snad už dneska naposledy. 

Zayn ho drží za rameno, pravé obočí a pravý koutek povytažené, levý koutek mírně dolů, zvláštní poloúsměv. „To sis fakt myslel, že tě nechám jet emhádéčkem?“

„Jo,“ odtuší Harry.

„Tak tos myslel blbě.“

oooOOOooo

„Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly. And the dreams that you dreamed of…“ Než stihnou zaznít další duhová, medová slůvka, motor umlkne a napjatým ovzduším s vůní citronového stromečku duní dvě srdce. Jedno Harry slyší, rozléhá se mu ve vnitřním uchu, pulzuje bubínkem a vytěsňuje jakékoli jiné zvuky. To druhé si Harry představuje, ať je na tom podobně jako já, ať je nervní, ať nejsem sám.

„Bože, tobě to trvá…“ povzdychne si Zayn.

„Prosím?“ ohradí se dotčeně Harry.

„Otvíráš si na mě hubu? Zas? Neuvěřitelný…“ zakoulí očima Zayn.

„Abys věděl, tenhle přístup, až půjdem‘ na rande, nech radši doma,“ poradí nápomocně Harry. A opět jsme u toho, hašteříme se, je to legrace nebo otrava?

„Nepoučuj a neraď nebo, až půjdem‘ na rande, nechám doma tebe,“ odpoví Zayn, slyším to úsměv v jeho hlase?

„To by sis ale pak moh‘ akorát tak vyhonit,“ posmívá se Harry, nezastraší mě, šašek.

„A kdo by ti do zadku strkal prsty, kdybys zůstal doma - ty sám?“ obrací to proti němu Zayn. A najednou je horko. V autě bylo příjemně, když se hádali, a najednou tu je k zalknutí. Harry si to představuje. Přestavuje si to Zayn?

„No, já abych šel,“ polkne Harry.

„Nemůžu nesouhlasit,“ polkne Zayn, ha! Taky si to představil. Nakloní se přes šeltrpáku, pohlédne Harrymu do očí. „Slíbíš mi něco?“

Harry zamžiká, očarován, uzemněn: „Erm, jo?“

„Dneska drž hubu,“ měkce pronese Zayn, „až si tam budeš strkat prsty.“


End file.
